


Temperantia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Trevelyan, <i>temperantia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperantia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temperantia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645623) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

Elizabeth gostava de poder, mas não era exatamente uma tirana. Sem piedade para com seus inimigos, sim, mas justa, se possível. Era um erro comum, pensar que poder significava ser capaz de agir apenas em interesse próprio e com base em cada impulso seu. Ela, por outro lado, sabia que buscar o bem comum era a melhor forma de manter seu poder. Tornar outras pessoas infelizes é só um modo de fazer inimigos, e não havia motivo para o bem comum não ser alcançado enquanto ela conseguia o que queria.

É tudo uma questão de gratificação retardada, e fazer com que os outros acreditassem que você pensa no que era melhor para eles. Jogue direito. Salve a vida de todos. Seja a única esperança. Traga o coração, mas só quando for tarde o bastante para ser inútil. Dessa forma, pode-se obter qualquer coisa, poder, influência, amor. E sem ninguém suspeitar.


End file.
